Snow Day!
by Nf2752
Summary: A day of sledding is on the schedule for Roxas and Namine. It's bound to be a great day, add a little bit of fresh snow and you have a romantic little day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

A/N: It's that time of year (or at least it was when I wrote this XD) for snow and snow means SNOW DAYS! Well, our favorite Kingdom Hearts characters are getting their first snow day of the year. It's bound to be an interesting day! You'll just have to read and see what happens! I hope you like it!

* * *

"Snow Day!" I shout as Sora and I peel our faces from the window of our house.

"Awesome! PJs all day!" My brother and I flop on to the couch. Well not for very long.

"Hey Sora, you want some hot chocolate?" I push up from the couch.

"Sure!" He's already started wrapping himself up in a blanket. I love snow days. We don't get them much, but they're so much fun! We get to laze around and do nothing. We get to drink hot chocolate and watch movies. Plus no school, so what's not to love?" Hey Roxas, we should go sledding with Kairi and Naminé, down by the big hill." I step back to the living room with our mugs in my hands.

"Sounds like fun! When?" Mmm…this hot chocolate tastes and feels so good.

"Kairi says she's headed over to Naminé's in a bit and then they're going to go to the hill n an hour or so." Sora's got a whipped cream moustache…come on Roxas…hold in the laugh.

"Awesome!" Whew…didn't laugh too much and he got rid of it. "Whaddya wanna do until then?" I take another sip of my drink.

"Snowball fight?"

"You're on!" I match Sora's mischievous smile before we rush to get ready to head outside. This is the only bad part about snow days, bulky snow pants.

* * *

"Hey don't get mad at me just because your hair got messed up."

"It was your snowball!" I try to brush out the last bits of snow from my hair. I don't want Nami to see me like this. Sora did get me good, but it was still a cheap shot. I mean I wasn't even looking at him! I had my back turned, so he should've waited for me to turn around.

"But, hey now we're at Naimné's house, so…"

"Yeah…yeah…" I give him a huge smile as we walk up to her door. It's great that she only lives down the street. Mom and Dad don't like letting Sora and me use the car alonge. It probably has something to do with that one day and the dog and something about a tree…but come on, it was year ago! They should've gotten over it. Anyway point being, it's good she lives close. Not long after he knocks they both come to the door.

"Hi boys!" Nami looks so cute in that hat and scarf, even though you can only see her eyes. She's never been one for cold.

"Hi Nami! Hi Kairi! Are you ready to go sledding?" I hold my green sled in front of my face for them to see.

"Yep! Let's go!" Kairi and Nami file out of her house with their sleds in tow. The snow's still coming down pretty hard, but it's super fluffy and sticky. I don't know a whole lot about snow, but I think that's good for sledding.

The hill's only a short walk away from Nami's house, and it's huge! This is our favorite spot on snow days.

"Okay guys! Who's first?"

"Whoo! Snow day!" I turn just in time to see Sora's hair go flying past me. He lands square on his sled and zooms down the hill. I run after him and follow him down the hill.

"Don't forget about meeee!" I look up to get a face full of snow from Kairi's sled.

"Look out!" Wagh! Ommf…wow, Nami just plowed into me and sent us both flipping through the snow.

"Nami…" I can't stop myself from laughing, "you need to watch where you're going!" I match her smile. "But here, you can have your snow back!" I brush it from my hair onto her.

"Roxas! Stop! Take it back!" Gah! That is cold! She blew some of it back in my face!

"Come on Nami! It was a gift!" I shovel a big armful of the stuff onto her sled. I can just see her smile out from under her scarf.

"Hey Love Birds, look out below!" What did Sora just…oomph! Whoa… whoa… ack… tumbling… ah… down… the hill. Oh…finally stopped, rolling that is. I can't stop laughing!

"Sora! Look what you did!" There went my serious face. I can't hold my laugh in. Nami's laughing too. She must've been knock down with me.

"You had fun! Right, Naminé?"

"Yes Sora, I had a good time." She lowers her scarf to show that beautiful smile.

"See? Well, come on, let's get back up there!" Sora rushes up the hill. I think Nami saw me roll my eyes because she started laughing again.

* * *

We've been sledding for about an hour, but now we've stopped for a little break. The snow's slowed down a bit, and I think it's warmed up a little too. I look up to sky. It's pretty how it turns this whitish-gray color rather than that dark black during rain storms. I wonder…cool! I caught a snowflake on my tongue!

"Hey Nami, look!" I try to grab another snowflake. I can see Sora doing the same thing from the corner of my eye. "Sora? Are you okay?" He managed to fall over backward into the snow.

"Yeah…"He's still laughing so, he's probably fine. Knowing my brother as I do, I'm sure he's fine.

"Isn't this pretty Nami?" I look over to her.

"Mmhmm. Roxas did you that snowflakes are unique."

"Well yeah Nami, look at them all. They're not like rain drops or that nasty sleet stuff." Did I miss something about what she said? I mean she never says random, obvious things like that. Why is she laughing? Did I seriously miss something?

"That's not what I meant Roxas. I meant that every snowflake is unique from the other. There aren't two alike."

"Really, Naminé?" Kairi lets some snow fall through her fingers. I think she was looking at all of the flakes.

"That's cool…well you're my snowflake Nami…wow, that sounded soooo much better in my head. Sorry, Nami, I didn't think that would be as cheesy." I love her little giggle, even if it's because I said something stupid.

"You're my snowflake Roxas."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Sweet yet kinda cheesy, but hey. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
